The purpose of this contract is to provide research, logistic, and data management support for the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) Clinical Trials Network. This contract will permit NICHD to continue to coordinate, conduct, and fund clinical trials of new therapies for pediatric, adolescent and maternal HIV infection.